Gracias, Draco
by AtElectricChapel
Summary: Draco acaba de salir de los juicios de guerra del Wizengamot limpio, gracias a que Potter declaró en favor suyo y de su madre. Un Malfoy no es amigo de dar las gracias a nadie, pero quizá por el bien familiar, es capaz de hacer un esfuerzo. Bueno, por eso, y porque quizá Potter no lo dijo todo el día del Wizengamot. One shot, Drarry. MUY M. (Un Slash con poca trama, vaya xD)


**_Disclaimer:_**

_Yo, la autora original de éste fanfic no realizo ningún escrito con ánimo de lucro a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

_** A. Y ADV:**_

_Ya sabéis guaspos, __**lenguaje ¿soez? **__Más bien poca trama por ser un One shot, __**yo de vosotros si no estáis acostumbrados a los Drarrys M me ponía las orejeras mejor que Longbottom**__**se las ponía**__, y para los que sois como yo, a leer, mozos y mozas, que __**hay Slash.**_

_**Para los que sigan **__**¡Jo, qué noche!**____Mañana sigo con ello__**, intento ir a capítulo diario**__, pero es duro teniendo distracciones por ahí, como __**el culo de Tom Hiddleston (Loki**__, para los que sabéis por dónde voy) __**en la peli nueva **__en la que hace de vampiro todo el rato emo y semidesnudo __**Only Lovers Left alive **__(así, publi gratis xD)._

_Sin más dilación, enjoy everyone del casi-PWP!_

Ahora que tenía a Potter encima de mí roncando a pierna suelta y desnudo como su madre le trajo al mundo, me di cuenta de que hacía un calor tremendo y que por satisfactorio que resultara pensar que uno (cualquiera, yo, Draco Malfoy, por poner un ejemplo), acababa de ser follado hasta la extenuación por una persona que acabó de golpe y plomazo con todos tus problemas, estaba empezando a molestarme, porque era como una manta de metro ochenta y estaba empezando a sudar (yo) y a babear (él).

Todo empezó hace cosa así de un mes. En junio tuvieron lugar los juicios de la guerra que había tomado lugar hasta que Potter tuvo la brillante idea de acabar de una manera francamente artística con aquel ser que sería la delicia de cualquier vendedor de crema autobronceadora.

Francamente, yo creía a ciencia cierta que no podríamos salir de ésta. Mi padre había intentado mantener toda la compostura posible y acudió un 16 de junio en el que no dejaba de llover con su usual aplomo y una añadida confianza interior de que su abogado de cabecera, el hermano de quella verdulera teñida, Víctor Skeeter, le rezó que sus fondos personales no habían sido incautados ni robados. Al parecer el _Señor Oscurísimo_ afiliado con el vestuario de un enterrador necesitaba más bien poco para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Mi madre, mi padre y yo, nos sentamos en el banquillo más cercano a la silla al rededor de la cual se organizaba la sala. Era una silla cualquiera, que no parecía legendaria, ni vieja, y eso me pareció un poco triste. Ese sería el último mueble del mundo libre que nosotros, los Malfoy, una familia que casi se emparentó con la realeza, usáramos en mucho tiempo. O quizá para siempre.

La sala estaba a reventar, y la hermana del abogado de mi padre tomaba notas a vuela pluma incansablemente incluso antes de que se celebrara el juicio.

No me llamaron a declarar. Ni a mí, ni a mi madre.

El juicio duró más de tres horas y gran parte de ésas dos horas fueron revelaciones de mi padre, digno y cauteloso; y, lo que más me sorprendió de todo, Potter se levantó desde el banco de testigos de la defensa y empezó a relatar una especie de cuento de hadas que no me hizo, en un primer lugar, más que pensar que le habían hechizado para que lo contase.

Algo de que mi madre le había encubierto en un momento más que decisivo de una batalla, y bajo un discurso claramente escrito por su amiga inteligente, Granger, sobre cómo el amor maternal había salvado dos vidas esa noche, y que yo no tenía más que ver que el hecho de que había estado en el peor lugar en el peor momento.

Creo que jamás he estado tan impactado como cuando, mi padre y el señor Víctor Skeeter en cabeza, y mi madre y yo detrás, salimos de la puerta de los juzgados del Wizengamot impunes y con una sonrisa cordial por parte del niño que sobrevivió. Y que nos hizo sobrevivir a nosotros también.

Dos semanas después y sin qu eme lo tuviera que decir mi madre ni que mi padre se enterara, salí hacia el callejón Diagón con la intención de saber sobre la posición de Potter. Algo como un pequeño bichito en la boca del estómago (justo donde está el reflejo de vomitar), me llevaba desde el día del juicio repitiendo que por mucho que me fastidiara (_y sí que me fastidiaba mucho, muchísimo_), tenía que darle las gracias, invitarle a una cerveza, pagarle, o lo que fuera que hacen las personas que le deben prácticamente la vida a alguien (o una sentencia que podría haber resultado en gente como Umbridge, una mujer que no sabe ni elegir ropa conjuntada, decidiendo mi destino y el de mi familia).

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con cualquiera de los amigos de Potter (que, dadas las circunstancias, eran unos cuantos), y que ellos me dijeran dónde le podía encontrar.

No tuve que buscar demasiado intensamente, porque antes de cruzar a Gringotts, allí estaba Potter, como inmerso en una especie de aura brillante y tranquila como jamás le había visto, como si no hubiera peso ninguno sobre sus hombros, y, una vez más, le envidié por ello como le había envidiado en el colegio por llevarlo.

Potter estaba sentado, con una sonrisa serena como la que nos había dirigido a mi madre y a mí en la antesala del juzgado mayor del Wizengamot, sin embargo esta vez no miraba a nadie, entre otras cosas porque estaba sentado solo en una mesa de la terraza de la recién reabierta y readquirida tienda de helados riquísimos Florean Fortescue. Tenía el helado por la mitad y el barquillo mordisqueado y babeado, y jugueteaba con una pluma entre los dedos mientras hacía el hechizo para desvelar el dibujo del póster de _El Quisquilloso_.

Sinceramente, sabía que una oleada de pánico y vergüenza aún mayores de las que sentía me crepitaría desde los pies hasta las mejillas una vez estuviera delante de Potter, y que yo, naturaleza más Slyherin imposible, (apenas el sombrero me rozó la cabeza, os lo prometo, lo llevo en los genes) me echaría atrás y no podría darle las gracias, ni siquiera saludarle bien.

La nueva dueña del local era una muchacha que de vez en cuando miraba en el escaparate por si se la llenaba la terraza, y una de las veces que asomó la cara por detrás de la cortina, pude apreciar que era la chica que había tenido el _privilegio_ de salir con Cedric Diggory antes de que estirase la pata de aquella manera tan teatral y Hufflepuff. Una chica de rasgos orientales que miraba a Harry Potter como si no la importaran mucho las razones que la tuvieron llorando durante sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts.

Aquella mirada me impulsó extrañamente a bordear todas las mesas, arrastrar la silla desocupada de la mesa de Potter con bastante menos elegancia de la que mi madre me había enseñado y sentándome antes de preguntar si podía o no hacerlo. Potter se limitó a alzar de golpe la mirada, sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como si se le hubiese metido una pestaña dentro, y me pregunté si aquel _verde_ procedía de las praderas del valle de Godric o si su madre o su padre se lo habían dado como último regalo.

-¿Malfoy?

-Potter. No qu... no quería interrumpirte, ni nada. Solo pasaba por el callejón. Y te buscaba. O sea no pasaba por el callejón para buscarte. O sea, sí, había pensado en buscarte. Pero te he encontrado. O sea que ya no tengo que buscarte. Es que he ido a por... a por unos libros a Flourish y Blotts. Y te he visto. Y me he acercado. Hola.

-Hola a tí también. Pero, Malfoy, Flourish y Blotts está al otro lado. Bueno, es igual.- Dijo con una pequeña risilla simpática, cerrando la revista, como si toda la rivalidad que hubiéramos tenido en el pasado no importase en absoluto. En aquel momento comprendí por vez primera lo que era sentirse nervioso y vulnerable ante alguien por el cual sientes gratitud, una sensación que yo nunca antes había experimentado, y jamás, desde luego, pensé que sería con Harry Potter, el niño que rechazó mi amistad. A mí. A un Malfoy.- ¿Querías algo en especial?

-Sí. Potter, quería darte las gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y por mí. Por lo del juicio, y por tener en estima a mi madre. Me has... nos has ayudado mucho. Estoy en deuda contigo, de verdad.

-Vaya. Te agradezco mucho el gesto, Draco. ¿Quieres un helado?- Aquella manera tierna y casi bonita en la que Potter había dicho mi nombre, como si cada una de las letras le pareciera algo único, me hizo sentir valorado, como la primera carta con regalo que recibí de mi madre en mi primer día en Hogwarts. Me sentí como cuando se hace algo nuevo. Y pensé que quizá no estaría mal ahora que me había invitado a algo como un helado, que yo a él también le llamara por su nombre de pila

-Eh... no sé... no sé si debería, osea, me gustaría mucho tomar un helado, solo que el otro día leí que los muggles tienen médicos de los dientes, y me empecé a preocupar en serio por lo que me decía mi madre de pequeño, ya sabes, lo que que no comiera dulces, y mandaba a los elfos domésticos hacer todo de remolacha y me daba bastante asco. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Potter, no debería haber dicho eso, Dobby era amigo tuyo, lo siento, osea, por si te consuela, mi madre ya no...

-Draco, cálmate. De hecho los padres de Hermione son dentistas. No se te van a picar las muelas por un helado de frutas. O de chocolate. Vamos, ya estás sentado. Así hablaremos tranquilos. Déjame que llame a Cho.

Tras un helado de cereza y limón y una conversación un poco cargada, Potter y yo acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas de cosas como cuando me llevé el susto de mi vida delante de la _Casa de los Gritos_ porque él se puso su capa invisible, o cuando perdí la snitch porque estaba muy ocupado burlándome.

-Durante la guerra pensé mucho en esos momentos.- Le confesé cuando se apagó un poco nuestra risa. La expresión de su cara era risueña y divertida, y a la luz de una tarde que ya vencía, los rasgos suaves pero firmes de su rostro proyectaban sombras armoniosas.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Atesoré muy poco aquello que creo que fue muy hermoso. No he tenido una infancia infeliz. Pero llegó un momento...

-Fue por eso por lo que no me pensé dos veces en ayudarte. Tu madre tampoco se lo pensó dos veces en ayudarme a mí. Ni tú cuando no accediste a reconocerme en tu casa.

-Aquella noche, cuando os desaparecisteis en mi casa, estaba casi completamente seguro de que al menos yo iba a morir. Él... se había puesto impaciente. Sabía que habíais hallado la fuente de su poder y que le estábais debilitando poco a poco. Mataba por despecho y ordenaba so pena de muerte auténticas crueldades por diversión. No tuve elección, Harry.- Cuando le miré, me encontré de golpe con toda la fuerza de sus ojos, como una ventana a un mundo vivo y luminoso, y sentí que el verde era el color de la esperanza.

-Draco, yo... se... hace tarde para seguir aquí.

-Sí... lo siento, será mejor que...

-Quiero decir... van a ser las ocho. ¿Quieres cenar en la terraza del caldero chorreante?

-...¿Qué?

-Sirven una comida buenísima ahora que Hannah Abbot ha comprado el local.

-¿Lo ha hecho? O sea, ¿quieres que cene contigo? ¿No te... importa?- Harry rió de buena gana.

-Si me importara, no hubiera pasado toda la tarde comiendo helado en una terraza del callejón mágico más frecuentado de Londres, ¿no crees?

La cena fue estupenda, y Potter tenía razón. Sin embargo, tras pagar, una sábana de silencio cayó sobre nosotros al salir a una calle ya vacía en un Londres que en verano ya refrescaba.

Habíamos cenado con vino de hidromiel, y ambos íbamos un poco achispados.

Potter estaba tan guapo, y yo estaba tan dispuesto, que cuando propuso tomar una última copa en un piso que tenía encima de Madame Malkin, y después usar la Red Flú hasta mi casa, yo accedí, olvidando el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía, y también el terrible deseo de lanzarme en brazos de Potter y no dejarle ir hasta que hubiéramos hecho el amor, en su casa, en un tejado o en medio del Callejón Diagón.

El piso de Harry era un pequeño imperio de cosas personales y bonitas.

Se pasó un buen rato tras servirme una bebida muy fuerte y muy muggle, ilustrándome regalos que había recibido tras la guerra como un telestocopio de latón desmontable, una esfera del mundo animada o unos zapatos que bailaban claqué solos.

-Es curioso, Potter. Que haya tanta gente que no conoces de nada que siente que te debe su vida.

-¿Te sientes incómodo?

-Habría un tiempo en el que sentiría envidia. Ahora no. No. Creo que te entiendo, Potter.

-Me gusta más... como dices Harry. Draco...- Se acercó tanto a mí que olí el licor de limón en su aliento. El estómago se me revolvió pensando que me iba a besar, y salivé como un perro a las campanadas de su filete solo de mirarle aquellos labios, aquellos labios que trazaban una sonrisa plácida y cariñosa como si nada en el mundo pudiera borrarla. Su mirada, intensa y cercana me examinaba como se examina a un cuadro y me sentí, una vez más, _precioso._

Antes de que me besara retrocedió un instante y sonrió como si se le acabase de ocurrir el invento del siglo

-Draco, tienes que ver algo. Te va a gustar mucho.- Antes de que pudiera quejarme por haber tenido su boca ta cerca de la mía y no haber hecho todo lo que quería hacer, tiró de mi mano llevándome al centro del comedor, al sofá, y ordenándome juguetonamente que cerrara los ojos y que me sentara. Le oí susurrar un conjuro y sentí el sofá hundirse tras su peso cercano y acariciarme las manos para que las apartara de la cara.

Aquel gesto tan íntimo y delicado me pareció una prueba de afecto y pensé que no me lo merecía en absoluto.

Cuando miré hacia arriba como él me ordenó con voz jocosa, vi un cielo estrellado, y todas las constelaciones unidas como por hilos de oro, dibujando la forma que supuestamente hacían en una silueta espectral bajo el fondo añil.

-Es...

-¿A que es bonito? Si esperas un rato aparecerá la constelación por la que llevas nombre. Va como dando vueltas.- Me quedé un rato en silencio hasta que se dibujó la constelación del dragón. Y un sentimiento más fuerte que la excitación se abrió paso hasta mi garganta.

-Es un regalo muy hermoso.

-Sí.- Me dirigió de nuevo una de esas miradas oscuras y profundas.- Draco... tengo que confesarte que... había pensado más de una vez en que se diera esta situación entre nosotros.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Probablemente tú no sientas lo mismo... pero llevo tiempo queriendo decirte que no solo pensé en que eres una víctima más de la guerra cuando decidí interceder por ti y por tu familia en el Wizengamot. También es porque desde que descubrí que soy homosexual...

-Harry..yo...

-Ya lo sé. No debería decirte esto. Estás indefenso y la guerra te ha dejado débil sin poderte apoyar en los valores y la seguridad que tú antes tenías. Sé que no debería ir tan rápido como haberte invitado a cenar, ¡y menos a mi apartamento!

-Pero, Harry...

-Sé que necesitas tiempo, y quiero ser tu amigo, porque probablemente tú no seas gay, pero no sabes cuánto he pensado en ti desde que saliste de las puertas del juicio, no he tenido ganas más que de hablar contigo, y...

-¡Potter! Cállate. Cállate, Potter.- Se hizo silencio y él se quedó aún con la boca abierta.

-Dime que soy un desgraciado y que no me vuelva a acercar a ti.

-Potter. Eres un desgraciado. Pero levántame del sofá, bésame, llévame a tu cama y no te preguntes nada más.

-Draco... no sabes...- Antes de que volviera a empezar con la diatriba se levantó, me estrechó entre sus brazos, me alzó como desde niño nadie lo hacía, y, sin parecer estorbarle mi peso, caminó suavemente atravesando la casa hasta el dormitorio.

La manera de besar que tenía Potter me hacía sentir igual que cuando me miraba o cuando decía mi nombre. Admirado, cuidado, bello y querido. Como si no hubiera en esta vida nada mejor que yo.

La falta de confianza y de experiencia que sentí al ver que Potter descendía sus besos, amorosos, largos y lánguidos, como si no tuviera prisa alguna, como si mereciese todo el tiempo del universo, hizo que me sintiera perdido e inocente ante Harry.

Sé que él se enterneció, que me encontraba tímido y guapo. Y él estaba resplandeciente. Se desnudaba al mismo tiempo que con lentitud y amor me desnudaba a mí, como para no hacerme sentir menos, intimidado, ni más frágil.

Adoptamos desde el principio que él estuviese arriba e imaginé que así le gustaría a él.

Adoró mi cuerpo como se reza a un Dios, idolatrando cada porción de piel con un beso, cada gesto y cada caricia suya, cada susurro y cada vez que me besaba el pelo, la frente, las manos, reverencial. Él, el salvador, el chico con el que todos querrían estar, desenvolviendo mi timidez como si me tratase de una pieza carísima.

-Draco... no me puedo creer que estés aquí, conmigo... eres tan perfecto...- Ya jadeábamos, ya era difícil respirar cuando solo nos quedaba nuestra ropa interior. Tras besarme nuevamente, se desnudó él primero, sonriéndome y acariciándome la cara, como si temiese que me fijase en su erección (como si la mía no fuese más que evidente)

Se propuso enloquecerme, al desnudarme a mí, su actirud más activa, más agresiva, pero, aún así, tan insoportablemente delicado, con entrega y placer. En su cara la expresión de que nada le gustaba más que tenerme a mí cerca.

Su pene me rozó el muslo y él gimió, de lo sensible que se sentía. Dio la vuelta a nuestras posiciones y me sorprensí, ruborizándome, al chocar mis nalgas con sus piernas. Me sentí expuesto y un sonrojo me llegó hasta el pecho, de pronto sintiéndome insuficiente para alguien que se erguía como Harry; musculoso, imponente. Como un dios.

-Te sonrojas. Es gracioso.- Dijo acariciándome, siempre, con tanta gentileza que dolía, la cadera y la espalda, haciéndome estremecer.- Eres un ángel, Draco. Quiero hacerte el amor.

-Yo...

-¿Tú nunca...?

-Potter, me sienta muy mal que me interrumpan.- Potter rió con ganas incorporándome para besar cada pezón en mi pecho y desliazar la lengua hasta mi oreja.

-Coitus interruptus...- Le golpeé ligeramente el brazo y él volvió a echarse, enredando su dedos con los míos.

-Sí, soy virgen. Pero quiero hacerlo. Contigo, ahora.- Se quedó un rato quieto, callado, acariciándome.

-Échate, amor.- Obedecí, a la primera desde hace mucho tiempo, sintiendo que me faltaba más aire de que me quitaba la excitación. Aquel tono era orgásmico.

Harry no volvió a decir nada, pero todo él me lo decía todo.

Potter me quería. Me quería cuando me preparó, estrechándome con paciencia, despacio, como si él también estuviera disfrutando. Mientras lo hacia acariciaba mi pene despacio, besándome la nariz y los labios, los muslos y los tobillos. Perdí nosción del tiempo y cuando él encontró mi próstata me vine encima de su mano con un sollozo. Su lentitud alargó el clímax unos segundos más de lo que yo consideraba habitual y me tuve que contener de agradecerle su cuidado.

Su erección era generosa y tuve miedo. Él, como el caballero que era, se negó a que le hiciese una mamada. Me besó en los labios y se lubricó él mismo, mirándome con tanto amor en los orbes verdes, libres de gafas, que hacían que toda su expresión me dijera que quería hacerlo todo por mí. Era un héroe.

Y supe, en ese instante, que me amaba.

Y mi sollozo cuando hallé el orgasmo me hizo llorar de alegría cuando me penetró por primera vez y, aún lo cuidadoso de su proceder, el dolor fue insoportable, segundos antes de que parara todo movimiento y me apartara el pelo de la cara, estrechando mis piernas entre sus brazos fuertes como remarcando lo masculino de él y lo livinano de mí.

El placer, siempre adiviné, se podía encontrar en pocas cosas. Mientras Potter me embestía buscando el ángulo para que _yo_ disfrutara, su nombre se repetía en mi boca, y eso me hizo sentir más, sentir mejor, sentir cada uno de sus movimientos dentro mío. Me sentí débil, pero infinitamente poderoso. Sentí que, teniendo a Potter, no me hacía falta nada más.

Ambos estallamos en el clímax eyaculando, nuestros nombres mezclándose al salir en gritos de nosotros, unidos como sus dueños.

Me sentí desmayado, Y Potter sonreía.

-Quisiera que siempre estuvieras así...

-¿Recién follado?- Su risa reberberó en mi pecho. Notó que yo temblaba y que su semen se deslizaba de mí. Me arropó entre el alivio del algodón fresco y conjuró un fregotego.

-Conmigo. En mi cama. Sin volver a ver el miedo en tus ojos. Estás precioso Draco. Quiero que te sientas seguro conmigo.

-Seguro me siento.- Se desplomó, feliz, sudoroso y perfecto encima mío, sin ninguna gracilidad en abosuto.

-Gracias a ti, Draco...Murmuró adormilado.

-¿Qué?

-Yo te he salvado del juicio. Y viniste a darme las gracias. Gracias a ti Draco.

-Ah... no es nada.

Ahora que tenía a Potter encima de mí roncando a pierna suelta y desnudo como su madre le trajo al mundo, me di cuenta de que hacía un calor tremendo y que por satisfactorio que resultara pensar que uno (cualquiera, yo, Draco Malfoy, por poner un ejemplo), acababa de ser follado hasta la extenuación por una persona que acabó de golpe y plomazo con todos tus problemas, estaba empezando a molestarme, porque era como una manta de metro ochenta y estaba empezando a sudar (yo) y a babear (él).

Pero quién podría resistirse a esa cara (aunque esté baboseada)

**FIN**


End file.
